<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something between us by Sadiepatty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720275">Something between us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadiepatty/pseuds/Sadiepatty'>Sadiepatty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, To Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadiepatty/pseuds/Sadiepatty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that runs through the relationship of an angel and a demon. Crowley and Aziraphale live their days together and so does the difference. However, like every relationship there is on the sweet and bitter side</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something between us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is more like a test, so if it works I intend to continue with the story. Please note the possible spelling errors that insist on going unnoticed. My plan is to post my other work here, but I need to know if you like it❣️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you are an angel having doubts or questions about what you are told to do is never a good idea, especially when you are accompanied by a third party who is willing to make a revolution to help Lucifer take his throne. Crowley learned this in the worst way, not that he hated his demonic life, but looking back, no one had ever questioned whether he really wanted it for himself.</p>
<p>  However, when he fell and gave up the celestial life, he had to leave behind the only person he really loved or rather the only angel, and this was Aziraphale, who unlike him never seemed to have doubts or questions and always obeyed, thinking that that was the best thing to do. He was unaware of Crowley’s feelings, and even if he had, he couldn’t have done much, as this was not common, since the only love known there was brotherly and even love. the devil himself did n<br/>
ot know how to deal with it, so he kept it to himself and kept it up.</p>
<p>  However, when he fell and gave up the celestial life, he had to leave behind the only person he really loved or rather the only angel, and this was Aziraphale, who unlike him never seemed to have doubts or questions and always obeyed, thinking that that was the best thing to do. He was unaware of Crowley’s feelings, and even if he had, he couldn’t have done much, as this was not common, since the only love known there was brotherly and even love. the devil himself did not know how to deal with it, so he kept it to himself and kept it up.<br/>
Crowley never knew how to explain that feeling that until then was unique in the celestial environment, even more for someone so opposite, but who still managed to get along in another, so far. Both he and the other suffering angel felt a lack of friendship that he had, but this did not last long for Aziraphale, because they had to forget him even if it was not his will.</p>
<p> When the expected reunion happened, Aziraphale did not seem to have memories of Crowley, it was as if he had never been in the celestial environment, that way it was as if they met for the first time, but there was still an instant identification, even if there was nothing in common among them at first sight</p>
<p>  They had found each other someone to trust, even if there were no concrete facts for that and then someone to love, even if the wrong love was not the best thing to happen between them, everything seemed right. If Crowley already enjoyed it feeling, Aziraphale discovered it without knowing what it was about in that garden. Their differences were balanced, the good and the bad, the servant and the rebel who had fallen, a new and unthinkable love.</p>
<p> It would be that same love that goes through the ages and deviations discover more the same, that impossible love that may never explicitly reveal, but that still avoids them doing everything in another way, even if it is not the end result at an expensive price, however , even without realizing it, they were willing to pay.</p>
<p>Aziraphale and Crowley   they found  each other,somebody to love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>